grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Theory of everything/Grimm Speculations Part Three: The Key
Another mystery of Grimm is the key handed over to Nick by his Aunt Marie Kessler with instructions to protect it at all costs. Since then we have learned this key is apparently sought by many factions. So the question remains what exactly does this key represent? Lets speculate. KEYS IN FABLES-- Lets first examine keys as depicted in fables of the past. Two stories that come to mind are both called The Golden Key. The Brothers Grimm story, The Golden Key, tells of a boy who discovers a key and eventually an iron box in the forest, however the story abruptly ends as we are told we will have to wait for the boy to open the box before the story can continue. The second fable also titled The Golden Key was written in 1867 by Scottish writer George McDonald. In this tale a boy is told by his great aunt that a golden key can be found at the end of a rainbow. The boy finds the key then realizes he does not know where the lock is. Later he is drawn to a lady living deep in the forest who tells him if he searches for the keyhole he will find it. The rest of the story follows him and the ladies granddaughter in their adventures to find the keyhole. Along the way they encounter flying fish, mysterious old men, serpents, and lands of shadow. Now both stories are interesting but they don’t seem to serve up any helpful clues in solving the Grimm key mystery. (At least we assume they’re not helpful but only time will tell.) THE KEY TO THE MAP-- Later we discover that the key, when placed in ink and pressed down upon paper, forms a map. This is the best clue yet in attempting to solve its mystery and purpose, but what does this map depict? Again, we can only speculate at this point. THE MAP-- The key prints four sections. Each section is part of a continuous map with a variety of topographical symbols and a couple of words. At the top right section of the map we have four symbols appearing to be images of black crows. The word BUR is predominately displayed. BUR is an Old High German word meaning brush. So this could indicate the top right area of the map is covered in thick brush and the nesting home of a large numbers of crows. However, Bur is also the word for peasant quarters. Bur can also be used as a noun which translates as to Bur someone is to prison or jail them. If true, then the top right part of the map takes on a possible new interpretation. Could it represent where some individual or a group of individuals (Grimms and/or Wesen) are being held captive? Are members of the Laufer resistance being held by the Seven Royal families and guarded by the Verrat? If so, then is it understandable why Renard or members of the Seven royal families would want to get that key back to possibly prevent a rescue or escape attempt of these prisoners? Or maybe this is a Grimm facility, where various Wesen determined too dangerous are being secretly held. If that is the case, then the Key must be protected from falling into the hands of the Seven Royal families, who may desire to release these prisoners or maybe one particular prisoner, who is somehow very important in some way we have yet to learn. Does the key unlock the gates to this hypothetical prison? Possibly these facilities are execution camps or death camps represented by the Black Crows who have always been an ancient symbol of death in various mythologies throughout the world. Further south on the map we come across a topographical symbol of what appears to be a wide river. According to United States Geological Survey, a symbol like this represents what is referred to as Bathymetric symbol, which is a measure of a lake or river's depth. A deep river would be an excellent natural gate to border facilities such as a prison camp to keep captives in or the unauthorized out. To the far left of the BUR we see a square with two small black shaded areas in the box’s SE and NW corners. On USGS maps this topographic symbol represents what is called a Moraine, which is earth and stone that has been deposited over the eons by Glaciers. This would be another very affective natural gate for the prison camp, if indeed this is what it is. Just below the Moraine, we have what appears to be a cross symbol. In topography this could represent either a religious building or shrines of some type. On the lower left section of the map we find what appears to be two longer darkened squares with a white square between. This topographical symbol (if this is what it is supposed to be) generally represent some type of buildings. If they are buildings then for what purpose we’ve yet to learn. Moving to the right, back across the lower portion of the map, we come to the most interesting symbol. It appears to be a circle with a variety of straight lines emanating in all directions. Is this some type of compass? Or is this possibly the location of some source desired by or protected by the Grimms or the Wesen? Or are these lines not expanding but are instead leading in? During Roman times it was said that all roads led to Rome. Are these lines roads that all lead to some source, city, or other mysterious place, that is very important to the outcome of the Wesen civil war? Further along to the right corner of the map we see more crosses, possibly representing shrines or maybe the graveyards of those who have died or were executed in captivity if the Bur does indeed turn out to be a prison camp. THE MAP LOCATION-- Our next question is where exactly on earth does the map depict? Is it in the United States? Somewhere in Europe? Asia? A clue may lie in the final word featured predominately in the lower right hand corner. The word OW could represent OBWALDEN. Obwalden is a canton located in central Switzerland. In 1500, many of the people in Obwalden worked as mercenary soldiers. Some of these soldiers accumulated great wealth and power and held political offices. Is this how Renard initially accumulated his power? Was he once a mercenary? Renard himself, seems to have some type of military training beyond basic police training. Could this also be a possible source of talent for the Verrat or even the Reapers, who all are mercenarial? Interestingly, forestry is one of the important industries for this region. Forests, of course, figuring predominately in a lot of Grimm stories and the natural home for Wesen. So does this map depict an area in Switzerland? A country of traditional neutrality? A country that may stand between the two warring sides of this Wesen battle? As noted, Obwalden is a Canton. Renard has used this word before to basically state Portland is his Canton. Even more intriguing is that this region is divided up into Seven municipalities. Could the Seven Municipalities of Obwalden be the source of the Seven Royal Families? Finally, we come full circle in our speculations as it turns out that the official Flag of Obwalden features the symbol of a key. (See above). So if all or even just some of this speculation turns out to be true, it only serves to prove that this particular Grimm sub-plot is becoming more and more interesting with each episode. Category:Blog posts